Nous retrouver
by Lou Rose
Summary: Hermione est de retour après l'Australie. Elle tenait à être auprès de Ron pour surmonter sa douleur.


_Chapitre__**DEUXIEME**_

_Le vent soufflait, le soleil était à son apogée. D'un mouvement ample je faisais voler mon foulard par-dessus mon épaule. Mon corps était glacé, de million de petits frissons me parcouraient. Non, il ne faisait pas froid j'allais juste te revoir. Trop de choses se sont passés en sept petits jours. J'ai retrouvé ma famille, enfin mes parents ma famille c'est toi. J'étais à l'autre bout du monde alors que toi, tu réalisais ce que tu avais perdu. Ce frère, cette joie, cette vie. Je suis tellement désolée tu sais, de ne pas avoir été là. J'ai fais cette fille lâche qui fuit votre douleur, j'aurai dut être là, être là pour toi. _

_J'avais hâte, hâte de te revoir mais peur de l'endroit où j'allais, de ce que j'allais y sentir. Cette peine, cette douleur. Ma main s'emparait de la poudre et ce fut avec détermination que je la jetais sur la pierre grisâtre. _

_Le vent s'engouffra sous mon jupon. J'étais glacée. Mais peut être étais-ce plus cette aura de douleur que la brise qui me glaçait le corps. Témoignage de ce changement de lieu, de vie, de monde. _

_Les quelques minutes qui venaient de s'écouler, me paresse déjà loin. Ma main glisse dans le sens du vent, le reste de poudre s'envole._

_Je n'ose bouger, peur que mes chaussures heurtent les graviers, peur de déranger, de briser votre instant de recueillement, de silence. De rompre cette harmonie qui vous unis tous, même dans le déchirement, surtout dans le déchirement. _

_Je ne suis jamais venue ici, jamais eu l'occasion, jamais eu le besoin. Je sais pourtant où aller, je le sens. Suivre cette aura de douleur, cette brume épaisse. Ecouter vos pleurs, vos gémissements. Et me laisser guider par cette douce musique qui accompagne vos larmes. Ses notes qui semblent danser et s'entremêler à votre torrent. _

_Je vais y aller, pour toi, juste pour toi. Mes ballerines crissent sur le sol caillouteux, leur couleur noire vire au gris. Je vous vois, entassés, sérés, entrelacés. Mais seuls, pourtant si seuls. Toutefois, je choisis de ne pas m'approcher de vous. J'ai cru un jour que je faisais et ferais partie de cette famille, mais non, quand je vous vois là, tous réunis je me dis que jamais je ne formerai un tout avec vous. _

_Ils sont flous, tout est flou, je viens de t'apercevoir. Tu es affaissé mais pourtant si fort. Pour moi tu as toujours été le plus fort. Celui qui a toujours fait passer les autres avant lui-même. Tu veux être fort pour ta famille, je sais, mais tu risques de t'enfoncer, sans pilier. Qui sera fort pour toi hein dis moi ?_

_Dis moi, dis moi s'il te plait, que cette personne ça peut être moi ?_

_Je n'entends pas le discours, j'essaye de percevoir tes soupires, tes gémissements. Il doit être beau ce discours, beau et douloureux, puisque tu as fermé tes yeux et que tes dents s'enfoncent dans ta lèvre inferieure. J'aimerai poser mes lèvres à nouveaux sur les tiennes en ce moment, enlever par ce geste cette douleur qui t'oppresse. Caresser tes lèvres délicatement, effacer ses traces de morsures. Redonner vie à ton corps. Redonner vie à ton cœur. _

_Je crois que c'est le moment,_

_Celui des adieux._

_Vous vous avancez, les uns derrière les autres, toujours aussi flous. Seulement, tu es seul alors que chacun à son pilier, son soutien à ses côtés. _

_Molly, Arthur_

_Ginny, Harry_

_Bill, Fleur_

_Percy, Audrey_

_Charlie, Helena_

_Et Georges et Angelina_

_Tu es seul, désespérément seul. _

_Inconsciemment j'avance. Je suis encore loin, trop loin de toi. Une mèche folle se détache de mon chignon, j'avance. _

_Ta main plonge délicatement dans le seau, attrape une rose. Elle semble encore plus belle entre tes mains. _

_Tu la sers trop fort mon amour, tu vas saigner, moins que ton cœur sans doute, mais tu vas saigner. _

_Doucement ma main se pose sur la tienne, l'enveloppe. Tendrement mes doigts caressent les tiens. _

_Tu desserres alors l'emprise sur les piquants. Je crois que Fred aurait adoré ses roses avec épines. Juste ce qu'il faut de piquant, de mordant dans l'existence. Ce sublime contraire de la perfection. Comme lui, comme toi._

_On avance, tous les deux, ensemble._

_Ensemble._

_George s'effondre, ton bras gauche le retient, l'attire contre toi. Ta main droite toujours dans la mienne. Vous ne parlez pas. Ses doigts s'accroche dans ton dos, tu soupires d'aise de sentir qu'il lâche prise, il fait fasse à sa douleur, enfin. Sa tête s'enfonce dans ton cou. J'aimerai être à sa place. Angelina vous regarde, perdue. Vous formez un tout, nous sommes dehors. Tes yeux se posent sur elle, tu comprends. Elle est dans ses bras, ils s'éloignent. _

_C'est à toi, à nous._

_Je sens ton regard se brouiller, tu ne pleures toujours pas. Je sais que tu n'as pas encore pleuré, ni ici ni ailleurs, je te connais. _

_Ton adieu._

_Nos mouvements sont coordonnés, je ne lâche plus ta main. Nos paumes se desserrent lentement et couchent la fleur aux côtés des autres. Nos mains se posent sur le bois doré. Je sens à travers ta main glacée, que le bois est chaud. Presque accueillant. Ta main glisse sur le bois, ma main glisse sur la tienne. Tu caresses fébrilement, j'essaye de t'apaiser. _

_Je regarde nos mains, posées l'une sur l'autre, des entrelacs se dessinant sous nos doigts. _

_Que la magie est belle._

_Tu me dévisages, surpris et silencieusement tu me demandes si c'est moi. Seulement, amour, ce n'est pas moi, c'est toi. Produit de l'amour que tu portes à ton frère._

_Tes yeux sont perdus dans les miens_

_Une larme coule au coin de la paupière._

_Je suis le seul témoin de cette reddition. De cette force intérieure._

_Tes doigts s'agrippent alors aux miens avec force._

_Je suis là mon amour._

_Ton bras gauche m'enlace. Ta main s'empare de mes cheveux, se perd dedans. Tu essayes en vain de respirer. Tu halètes. Tout est d'une violence et d'une douleur inouïe. Tu as besoin de moi, physiquement. J'ai besoin de toi, physiquement. Je ne veux pas m'éloigner, te laisser repartir. Je transplanne, t'emmenant avec moi._

_L'atterrissage se fait en douceur, nos pieds touchent le sol en pleine harmonie. Il n'y a pas de vent, l'air est aride et ta tête toujours enfouie dans mon cou. Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi. Te sentir, si fragile, si proche du gouffre, près à sombrer. Inconsciemment mes mains s'agrippent à ta cape, te rapprochant encore plus de moi. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Ton souffle, ta présence. Tu me caresses maintenant les cheveux, tes mains se font plus douces, plus délicates. C'est merveilleux. Cette sensation de se sentir unique. D'être la femme que tu tiens dans tes bras, celle que tu serres tout contre ton cœur. Je suis la femme la plus chanceuse des mondes moldu et sorcier réunis. Ici, contre mon cœur, tu te laisses enfin aller, je sens tes mains fébriles, ton cœur bouleversé, tes larmes glacées. J'aimerai être encore plus près de toi, ne faire qu'un avec toi. Effacer ta douleur, combler ce manque qui subsiste depuis la mort de ton frère. Doucement tu relèves ta tête, tes yeux se perdent dans les miens. Ton souffle se pose sur mes lèvres. J'ai envie que les embrasses. Je veux. J'en ai besoin. Ton souffle cesse. Je crois que je ne respire plus non plus. Ma bouche s'écrase sur la mienne. Aérien puis violent. D'une violence inouïe. Tellement en accord avec ta douleur et avec mon amour pour toi. Nous n'avons jamais été calmes, posés. Ce baiser est tellement nous, tellement intense. Comme une de nos disputes. La différence, nous sommes l'un avec l'autre non l'un contre l'autre. Je suis toi, tu es moi. Nous sommes nous. Mes mains s'agrippent à mes cheveux, les miennes s'agrippent toujours à ta cape. Ton souffle se mélange au mien. Ta langue danse avec la mienne. Tes larmes rencontrent les tiennes. Je te veux encore plus près. J'aimerai ne faire qu'un avec toi. Ne faire qu'un tout. Être confondu avec toi. Un nous indestructible. Un tout. Ton front se pose sur le mien. Je suis épuisée. J'ai soudain envie de dormir, de me vider. Je suis fatiguée par tous nos combats. C'est fini. Je veux juste dormir dans tes bras, reprendre vie avec toi. M'apaiser, t'apaiser. Etre nous dans le silence. S'endormir pour mieux se réveiller l'un contre l'autre, l'un avec l'autre. _

_Tu l'as compris, doucement tu me tires par la main vers cette petite maison biscornue qui nous rappelle tellement de bonheur. On rentre. On recommence tout. _


End file.
